


Family Snow Day

by Kattwyllie



Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Family Snow Day

Squeals and shrieks of happiness echoed through the backyard, pulling your attention from the lunch dishes you’d been finishing up. It was the first snowfall of the winter in Chicago, well, the first _real_ snowfall of the year. The few chillier days had left frosted tree branches and a shimmery powder on the streets that was melted by noon, a few weeks ago it seemed like it would last, until the sun came back out for a couple of days melting it all back into the ground. 

This time however, it had started halfway through the night, not letting up until you were wrapping up lunch, thick lucious snowflakes still occasionally drifting through the air. The kids (Sawyer, 8, Katie, 10 and Mia, 6) had been more than eager to go play, bouncing around your feet until you practically ushered them out of the house, making sure they all had the appropriate outwear and mittens on before they raced out the back door. Peter had chuckled at their enthusiasm, kissing your forehead softly, asking if you wanted help cleaning up from eating. When you shooed him away he kissed you again, saying he was going to start the shovelling.

Now he was in the backyard, half finishing the walks out there, half throwing huge shovelfuls of snow onto the kids, pilling most of it up into a snowbank in the corner. You knew his plan was to keep building it up into a mock sledding hill for the days they kids wanted to sled but you didn’t have the time to actually leave the house to supervise. There were a couple of half started snowmen scattered through the yard, snow simply rolled up together before something more fun distracted them. The girls had made a series of snow angels while Sawyer made what he called ‘snow ninja’s, honestly, they were just excited to be playing in snow and you were thankful for them burning off some afternoon energy. 

First you heard the clunk of Peter dropping the shovel back against the house before the calls of “Mom” began to break through your concentration. Four adorably excited faces smiled brightly at you through the window, causing you to shake your head but at least dry your hands. You pulled on the shorter of your two coats as you slipped into your boots, happy to find a small pair of gloves in your pocket.

“Girls against boys snowball fight!” Katie yelped, dragging you down into the yard.

“Awe!!” Sawyer pouted, “that’s three to two! That’s not fair!”

“Are you kidding me?” You shot back, “your Dad used to pitch for the fucking cubs!” It slipped out before you even realized it, though honestly, you and Peter were pretty loose lipped around the kids already.

“Mom said a bad word!” Mia screeched. Peter’s jaw slacked in a half smile as he caught your eye.

“I do think that warrants a penalty at the very least.” He teased.

“Peter…” you half warned, backing away from him as he scooped up a pile of snow in his gloved hand. 

You shrieked and flinched as he whipped it toward you, yelping when it collided with your side. The first hit was all it took for Sawyer to let out a near war cry and snow began flying all around the yard. Shrieks and yells echoed from both sides, screaming laughter carrying through the air. 

A whine broke out from Katie when her younger sister accidentally launched a ball at her instead of the boys and suddenly it was a free for all around the yard, spheres of packed snow flying in everywhich direction as everyone started chasing each other around the year.

Mia picked up one of the smaller shovels meant for the kids, scooping sprays of snow up into the air (and immediately shrieking as half of it came down on top of her instead of anyone else). You couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that Peter was going to have to re-do half of the shovelling after all of this, although, the flakes coming from the clouds had started to thicken as the sun slowly sank, a chill settling into the air.

Sawyer toppled over face first into a pile of snow being chased by his sisters, prompting Mia to jump right on top of him. You got a half warning out of your mouth to Katie before she pouted at you, pulling them up, dusting the snow off Mia’s face. Before you could get a step toward them, and before Sawyer could even get a hint of a cry out, your shriek echoed through the yard. Peter, the ever distraction extraordinaire had scooped you up, tossing you over his shoulder and you instantly knew what his plan was, your protests met on empty ears and laughing children as he tossed you down into the poofy snowbank he’d piled up earlier. 

Cringing into your shoulders in an attempted to get as little snow down your jacket as possible you glared up at him, 

“Dick…” you muttered and he smirked at the smile on your face. You almost didn’t trust him as he extended a hand out to help you up, but he made good on his word, kissing your nose softly as he wrapped an arm aroud your waist.

It took a little bit to wrangle everyone back into the house, but with promises of hot chocolate right away and pizza for dinner, the kids were back inside before you could even realize it. Peter promised to take care of the treats and organize the snow pants and coats while you got the kids changed into cozy warm dry clothes. What needed to be put in the laundry was done and you joined them in the living room a few moments later, gratefully accepting a mug of spiked hot chocolate from your husband.

Thankfully there was enough pizza to go around, and no fights over movie night (what could you say, Frozen had something for all three of them). You simply leant into Peter’s embrace, kissing his cheek softly, 

“I love you.” You murmured as to not distract the younger ones from their half scream singing and dancing infront of the t.v.

“I love you too sweetheart.” He cupped the side of your cheek, meeting your lips in a tender kiss full of adoration.

To say your first snow day of the year was a success would be a very true statement.


End file.
